Stars
by Sakura Sango
Summary: Sleep is impossible and the stars are burning so bright. Written for Livejournal's community springkink


**Title:** Stars.

**Author/Artist:** Arizonaicerose (Sakurasango)

**Rating:** G

**Warnings:** none

**Pro****mpt:** 07-Ghost, Frau/Teito: sleepless nights - the stars are burning bright

**Word count:** 757

_x-x-x-_

'_Sleep in impossible tonight._'

Teito decides that right away as his fingers run along the hem of the soft blanket. Eyes stare longingly out the small window that sits high on the far wall. Clouds slowly crawl across the midnight sky as the moon gives each one a special sliver lining (a thought that makes Teito chuckle). Stars play peek-a-boo as they peek through the clouds. Outside- though inside is warm- he can hear the wind rustle the thin pane of glass; shuddering at the sound Teito digs further into the blankets, sliding down until his chin rests on the top.

Feet twitch, as they move to music that they can only hear. Silently he tries to tell his body to still, yet every inch of his body rebels. He tries to deepen and slow his breathing, but instead his lungs speed up. His fingers twitch and soon his body is moving. Shifting in place, Teito tries to get comfortable, his head testing the entire pillow.

Grunting he sits up the blanket pooling in his lap. Mikage falls from the boy's chest, only waking up long enough to give an annoyed _by-rup_ before falling right back to sleep between Teito's legs. Fingers scratch and comb though brown tresses annoyed as he stares at the dark wall before him. Silently he wishes that he could just fall asleep as easily as Mikage did.

Grunting he falls to his side, tugging the blankets with him. Mikage chirps at the boy again before jumping off of the bed; feet pitter-patter until he reaches the far window. Jumping up he settles down on the windowsill and falls asleep (easily again Teito notices annoyed). Irritated Teito digs deeper into the blankets and pulls his legs up to a fetal position. Sighing Teito hugs his knees to his chest and prays for the soothing fingers of sleep to come and lull him to sleep.

Instead Teito finds himself again finding everything that is wrong, all of the small stuff that is making sleep impossible for him. The bed is too small. The mattress is too soft for his liking. Every time he lies down, Teito swears his chest tightens, making it hard for him to breath. The air inside was too stuffy for him. Yet when he gets up to think about opening the window Teito finds the room suddenly too cold for his liking. His head suddenly itches and his eye twitches as Teito swears that it feels like bugs are crawling on him.

Blankets are tossed again as he jerkingly moves to the opposite side. Burying his face deep into the pillow, Teito tries to find a way of making himself pass out. But even passing out from the lack of oxygen is against him, as he finds his mind racing faster then before. Into the pillow he mumbles before rolling onto his back. Blankets curl around him, leaving him in a warm cocoon of comforters.

"Oi, brat."

Teito startles for a second before stilling. Cheeks glow a bright crimson as Teito remembers that he is sharing a bed. Fingers curl tightly around the blanket; his left pointer throbs as he cuts off the circulation to it. Feet shift and roll as his body fights against his mind's orders to remain still.

"Brat lie still." Comes the groggy voice as a warm arm is laid over the fidgeting boy.

"Easier said then done." Teito mutters before sitting up. "Hey! Why are you even in bed here." A finger points to the small coffin that lies in the middle of the room. "Why aren't you sleeping in there?"

"Too hot to sleep in there," is the same slow, groggy answer.

Grumbling Teito falls back onto the bed. Arms cross his chest tightly and he puffs a harsh sigh that moves his mussed hair.

Again the muscular arm is placed over Teito's body. Before he can complain, Teito is pulled towards the other body. The cold radiates from Frau as he holds the boy close to him, fingers running along the boy's spine. Frau draws slow nonsensical figures along the boy's barely clad back with chilled fingers.

Though Teito still finds sleep impossible, he suddenly realizes it does not matter as he buries deeper into the blankets. His head rests right next to Frau's side. Lying this close to the older man, Teito finds himself slowly starting to lull into a peaceful state, and even though sleep is still far off he finds himself the calmest he has ever been in his life.


End file.
